El Principe de Konoha Las Arenas del Tiempo
by Heero Root
Summary: Por tu culpa, liberas un extraño y poderoso poder, pero decides remediar esto, reciviras una ayuda que jamas se te paso por la mente, desconfias de esta ayuda en un primer momento pero luego esto se volvio amor verdadero...NaruHina
1. La daga del Tiempo

**Aquí les traigo otra historia mía, pero esta vez es una adaptación a un gran juego El Príncipe de Persia: Las Arenas del Tiempo**

**Debo informar que el juego no me pertenece su creador se llama Jordan Mechner y la trilogía de las arenas del tiempo la hizo Ubisoft, Naruto tampoco me pertenece, solamente esta adaptación, debo informar que tal vez haga esta adaptación a la trilogía, pasando por las arenas del tiempo, el alma del guerrero y las dos coronas, bueno a continuación daré a conocer a cada personaje.**

**Personajes:**

**El Príncipe: Príncipe Naruto**

**Princesa Farah: Princesa Hinata**

**Maharajah de la India: Maharajah de la Niebla Hiashi**

**El Visir: Visir Orochimaru**

**Rey Sharaman: Rey Minato**

**Sultan: Sultan Gaara**

**Debo informar que los países nombrados no van a estar ubicados iguales que en el mundo de Naruto, solamente los cambie para mi historia, sin más dejo aquí el primer capitulo, ademas debo informar que la historia estara contada tanto en primera persona como en tercera persona, eso no mas**

_-Pensamientos-_

* * *

**El Príncipe de Konoha "Las Arenas del Tiempo"**

**1.- La daga del Tiempo**

Era de noche y se ve un joven correr por una gran selva, al parecer se dirigía hacia un lugar con mucha prisa, al llegar puede ver un gran palacio, en este puedo ver un balcón que de seguro pertenecía a la persona que estaba buscando cabe decir que el balcón se encontraba al lado de la selva, empezó a subir con gran maestría por una palmera que estaba al lado del balcón, cuando estaba a unos pasos de un gran ventanal que solamente tenia unas cortinas que se traslucían hacia el interior, el joven ve hacia adentro de la habitación y ve a una hermosa muchacha, de larga cabellera azulada, que lo tenia en una trenza, vestía una falda de tela, muy corta y de color blanco al igual que un peto, estos dos tenían bordados de color dorado (para los que jugaron, saben como esta vestida Farah al comienzo del juego), tenia unos hermosos ojos blanco que daban un sentimiento de pureza, esta muchacha estaba viendo hacia fuera, cuando se asusto al ver al muchacho, la muchacha se sonrojo al verlo, no pudo ver de que color era su pelo ya que tenia un turbante, pero pudo ver sus hermosos ojos azules, como el gran cielo de la mañana, también pudo ver que vestía de forma militar, tenia una botas cafés, un pantalón blanco, tenia un tipo de camisa azul y sobre esta tenia una armadura café, que al parecer era de cuero, el turbante también era de color azul, asusto mucho, ya que pensó que le iban hacer algo, el joven se dio cuenta y le dijo que no se preocupara, que además le iba a contar una historia.

Casi todos creen que el tiempo es como un Río que fluye seguro y veloz en una sola dirección.

Yo le eh visto la cara al tiempo y les puedo decir que se equivocan.

El Tiempo es un océano en la Tormenta.

Os preguntáis quien soy y por que afirmo esto

Sentaos y os narrare una historia que nunca es su vida habéis escuchado

Sabed todos que soy Naruto, hijo de Minato un poderoso Rey de Konoha

Atravesamos todo el País del Agua para dirigirnos hasta Suna donde se encontraba un gran amigo mío y de mi padre, al pasar por el país del Agua nos pudimos enfrentar poderoso Maharajah de la Niebla.

Estaba con mi padre afuera de la ciudad junto a su ejercito esperando el momento adecuado, para atacar ya así fue todo el ejercito se lanzo al ataque, ya habían entrado a la gran ciudad, varios guardias del Maharajah Hiashi, se pusieron frente a nosotros para poder detener nuestro ataque, pero no lo lograron ya que nosotros éramos mas fuertes, estaba en mi caballo junto a mi padre listo para poder entrar al gran palacio cuando de pronto un sujeto de de larga caballera negra y un rostro muy parecido al de una serpiente se veía muy cansado y débil portaba con el una gran bastón en forma de serpiente y extrañamente era de color blanco, se acerco donde estaba mi padre y le dice.

…: adentro están todos los tesoros del Maharajah, pero como favor solamente quiero pedirlo algo de ahí

En ese momento Naruto escucho lo que decía esa persona, partió con su caballo su padre lo vio con orgullo y le dijo al sujeto con aspecto de serpiente

Minato: lo vez Orochimaru, mi hijo es digno de reconocer todo un guerrero de leyenda

Naruto corría a toda prisa con su caballo, cuando de pronto un montículo de piedras iba a caer sobre el, el caballo se asusta y detiene su marcha, Naruto con una gran salto logra pasar sin ningún daño, miro hacia el frente y pudo ver como un grupo del ejercito de su padre trataba de derribar una gran puerta de madera, se acerco al grupo pero no logro llegar ya que una gran bola de fuego, mato a todos los que estaban ahí, empezó a observar el lugar buscando algún lugar para entrar, su vista se fijo en un lugar donde se podrían ver un grupo de grandes piedras apiladas y sobre esta un camino derrumbado, sin pensarlo dos veces subió por esas piedras salto y llego hasta la orilla del camino derrumbado, subió con gran maestría, luego empezó caminar por ese camino y llego hasta la orilla de este vio unas pequeñas tablas que sobresalían de este, luego venia un gran salto y luego venia otras maderas, Naruto observo el lugar podía saltar, pero el espacio era muy grande luego observo que las tablas eran unidas por un muro, sin mas tomo vuelo y empezó a correr por el muro llegando al otro lado, al llegar al otro lado observo que había un pequeño muro que llegaba a otro camino que conectaba una torreta de vigilancia con el palacio, subió ese muro y siguió el camino, se tubo que esconder ya que había unos guardias custodiando el lugar, pudo ver que eran dos, saco su espada que consistía en una cimitarra* y salio a enfrentarlos, con un rápido movimiento pudo derrotar a uno ahora quedaba un lancero que atacaba con rápidos movimientos de su lanza, Naruto esquivaba, pudo ver una abertura de aquel soldado, corrió hasta el guardia este se cubrió con su lanza pero el príncipe Naruto salto apoyando su pie sobre la lanza y dio un giro en el aire y propino un gran tajo vertical en la espalda del guardia, una vez muerto los dos, siguió su camino logrando encontrar una puerta, entro por esta llegando a un series de cuartos conectados entre si, camino silenciosamente, hasta volvió salir al exterior esta vez se encontró con un grupo mayor de guardia, saco nuevamente su espada pudo ver que había un derrumbe cerca de el subió y entonces salto al guardia mas cercano matándolo al instante los guardias sobrantes vieron esto y se lanzaron contra el príncipe, este esquivaba los ataques, empezó a matar a uno por uno, cuando todos los enemigos cayeron guardo su espado y pudo ver una escalera de madera que subía por un gran muro, subió y al llegar se encontró con un guardia que estaba de espalda vigilando desde las alturas, saco nuevamente su espada y con un rápido movimiento de su brazo el guardia cayo sin cabeza, siguió el camino encontrando con un cuarto también plagado de guardias, vio esto y pensó

Naruto: _han aparecido muchos guardias por estos lados eso quiere decir que estoy cerca del tesoro_

Mato a todos los guardias del cuarto, observo el lugar y vio que no había ninguna salida, la única que había era la puerta por la que entro, observo hacia arriba para encontrar alguna ventana, y vio que unos pilares bastantes largo subía y que llegaban hacia un balcón, subió por uno y dio un gran salto hacia el balcón, llegando ahí pudo ver una puerta, salio por esta y pudo ver que abajo había mas guardias, volvió a pensar

Naruto: _por que me pasa esto a mí_

Bajo por una escalera que estaba conectada a la puerta, bajo observo a los guardias por si lo habían visto bajar por las escaleras, pero ninguno lo vio, saco nuevamente su espada y los ataco derrotando en un instante claro que a dos le costo ya que eran lanceros y atacaban muy similar al anterior al que se enfrento, una vez que los derrota se dio cuenta que esta en un lugar sin salida, entonces logro escuchar una gran explosión y pudo ver que una pared había una gran agujero, busco la mejor manera de llegar ahí, hasta que logro ver que en la pared había un especie de camino muy pequeño que llegaba hasta el agujero sin pensarlo dos veces, subió por el muro, llegando hacia la pequeña cornisa, empezó a andar solamente apoyándose sobre su manos, luego cuando llego a la vuelta de la pared vio, que le quedaba muy poco camino, siguió andando hasta que de pronto la cornisa cedió ya cayo, pero logro afirmarse de otra que estaba un poco mas abajo, siguió el pequeño camino, salto a la cornisa de arriba, dio otro salto y llego hacia el agujero, logro entrar y pudo ver varias salas con varias telas a especia de adorno en las paredes y el techo, además de ver que el camino seguía hacia abajo, salto hacia abajo y sin darse cuenta activo la trampas del lugar apareciendo unos pilares con unas cuchillas por todo el pilar, en total eran tres, dos iban hacia delante mientras que la de al medio iba hacia atrás, Naruto observo el tiempo de los pilares y de un rápido movimiento esquivo los cuchillos, llegando hasta un pozo lleno de agua y vio que el camino seguía hacia el lado derecho, pensó en la mejor solución de poder pasar, podía correr por la pared y luego saltar, pero el salto era muy grande observo el lugar con mayor detención y pudo ver que había una pequeña cornisa al frente solamente tenia que correr por la pared y llegaba hacia ella, lo hizo empezó a caminar por la pequeña cornisa y llego hacia el siguiente camino, siguió avanzando y encontró otro pozo y al frente había el resto del camino, había un pequeño espacio y seguía un muro que llegaba hasta una parte alta, nuevamente corrió por la muralla, al llegar al pequeño espacio salto entre murallas, llegando hacia arriba encontrando una puerta, rezando para que no vinieran mas pozo y cosas por el estilo, cruzo la puerta encontrándose con un gran salón, observo el lugar y pudo ver un gran reloj de arena que brillaba, además de ver una daga a través de una pequeña ventana , la vio y se sorprendió

Naruto: eso es la daga del tiempo, pero solamente había escuchado que era una leyenda, pero ahí esta, debo llegar a ella.

Busque por toda la sala, buscando la mejor manera de llegar hasta la daga fui ahí que al frente mío había otra puerta, que llegaba hasta algún lado, mire a los alrededores buscando la mejor forma de llegar hasta esa puerta pero no encontré nada, había un pilar pero lamentablemente estaba para mi lado, vi como sobre y alrededor del reloj de arena había una especie de plataformas, corrí por la muralla hasta llegar a la primer plataforma, luego di un pequeño salto, ya que las plataformas sobre el reloj estaban muy cerca de una, seguía por la superficie al frente venia otra plataforma, volví a correr por la pared, luego de esta plataforma venia la puerta, nuevamente corrí por la muralla, llegue hasta la puerta pase por ella, y me encontré con un precipicio y un poco mas allá se apreciaban unos pilares que llegaban hasta un tipo de altar, mire hacia abajo buscando al modo de llegar hasta los pilares y pude ver que, que habían pequeñas cornisas en la pared, fijo bien el recorrido que tenia que hacer y se dio cuenta que llegaba hasta los pilares, sin pensarlo dos veces, empezó a caminar por las pequeñas cornisas, hasta que llegue a los pilares salte justo en el momento adecuado cuando la cornisa en la que estaba apunto de caer, ya una vez en el pilar me di cuenta que tenia que ir saltando por los pilares, cuando llegue hasta el altar me di cuenta que había una gran estatua y bien arriba estaba la daga, utilizando mi gran agilidad en los saltos y escaladas, pude llegar hasta donde estaba la daga, la tome y pude sentir un gran poder en ella, no me había dado cuenta que una gran roca me iba a caer encima, apreté un dispositivo de la daga y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que la roca caía sobre mi, pero de pronto la roca empezó a retroceder en el tiempo dándome oportunidad de esquivarla, de pronto Naruto interrumpió el relato.

Naruto: al parecer no crees por lo que veo en tu cara, pero lo que te digo es verdad, pero en fin voy a continuar mi relato

Una vez que esquive la roca me di cuenta que empezaba un derrumbe, al lado mío vi una puerta salte hasta ella, el piso de vino abajo mostrando debajo de esta unos pinchos, me di cuenta que en algunas partes el piso seguía intacto, corrí por la pared salte al piso que estaba fijo, luego de eso volví a saltar hasta llegar a una puerta, me di cuenta que llegaba hasta donde estaba las trampas sin mas volví a pasar por ella y llegue nuevamente hasta el salón donde estaba el gran reloj de arena y vi como mi padre estaba con el sujeto de apariencia de serpiente, di un gran salto al caer di un vuelta en el suelo para poder hacer la caída menos dolorosa ya que desde la altura donde estaba yo y mi padre eran mas o menos de 3 metros, el turbante que tenia se me cayo dejando ver mi pelo que era igual al de mi padre amarillo y largo, luego fui donde estaba mi padre y le mostré la daga y le dije.

Naruto: mira padre lo que eh conseguido, para nuestra fama

En ese momento el Visir se acerca a mí y dice…

* * *

Aquí termina el capitulo, debo informar antes que tal vez me demore en los capítulos de esta historia, ya que voy a tener que jugar nuevamente las arenas del tiempo, para fijarme bien en las cosas y en los lugares que pasa el príncipe y Farah, en este caso Naruto y Hinata, eso no mas

Xau

**Heero Kusanagi**


	2. El desatar de la Arenas

**2.- El desatar de la Arenas**

En ese momento el Visir se acerca a mí y dice

- Veo que el príncipe lo consiguió, ahora dámelo – dijo tratando de quitar la daga al príncipe

- Oye, no puedes negar lo que el muchacho ha conseguido – defendió el valeroso Rey a su hijo

- Pero usted, me prometió, que yo podía elegir cualquier tesoro que yo quisiera, pero no puedo negarme a los que dice su majestad– dijo el malvado Visir

Detrás de un pilar se encontraba una hermosa muchacha, que veía como el mayor de los tesoros de su padre, se iba ante el poder de un gran Rey, pero no se dio cuenta que un soldado de ese mismo Rey, la había visto y se la llevaba donde estaban las demás prisioneras.

Cuando íbamos por las blancas Arenas del Desierto, me di cuenta que una mujer me miraba, cuando la vi pude ver que tenia unos hermosos ojos blancos como la luna, seguimos nuestro recorrido hasta lo dominios de Sultan Gaara, al llegar a su palacio no recibió con una gran multitud, luego de un rato llego el momento de entregarle el presente que le tenia mi padre

-Gaara, para que nuestra amistad dure de por vida te traigo este regalo, observa a las Arenas del Tiempo -

Entonces los guardias de mi padre quitaron la tela que cubría el gran reloj de arena, Gaara observaba maravillado, como las arenas del interior del reloj brillaban, fue en ese momento que el sujeto de aspecto de serpiente habla

-El reloj guarda un gran poder, pero solamente la daga puede abrir, pero la daga no la tengo si no la tiene el príncipe que esta en un rango mucho mas alto que yo – dijo con maldad el Visir

Sin pensarlo dos veces me acerco al reloj, saco la daga, entonces la muchacha de ojos como la luna ve lo que voy hacer y trata de detenerme

-No lo hagas por favor-

Pero no oigo sus palabras, entonces me acerco mas al reloj eh introduzco la daga en ella, de pronto algo en el reloj paso, ya que una especia polvo dorado empezó a salir de ella, saco la daga nuevamente y veo como el polvo empieza atacar a la gente del salón, entonces el Visir habla

-Que hice Orochimaru – pregunta el príncipe asustado

-Entrégame la daga, muchacho yo puedo detener lo que iniciaste –

-No -

-Te dije que me la entregues – dijo enojado Orochimaru

Entonces de un movimiento rápido empiezo a correr hacia la gran puerta, mientras que el polvo dorado empezaba a transformar a las personas en seres monstruosos, al salir por la puerta esta se derrumba y ve a la mujer que antes vio correr, entonces decide seguirla, cuando estaba apunto de alcanzarla por las escaleras estas se derrumban eh impiden que pase, la muchacha lo queda viendo, entonces se asusta al ver algo, entonces me doy vuelta y veo como esos seres que antes vi, se empezaban a cercar a mi, entonces saco mi espada y me pongo a luchar contra ellos, debo decir que eran muy fuerte, cuando pude recién derrotar a uno, de pronto este volvió a la vida

-Debes absorber la arena de ellos con la daga – dijo la muchacha al otro lado de la escalera

Entonces nuevamente tomo mi espada pero esta vez tenia la daga en mi otra mano, y empiezo a atacar a los seres, cuando cayo el primero, rápidamente le enterré la daga y este se volvió arena y la daga absorbió la arena que se había convertido el monstruo, seguí así con los otros que quedaban, mientras los derrotaba me pude dar cuenta que en un extremo de la sala, empezaba aparecer una luz, una vez que derrote a todos los seres, me dirigí hacia la luz, entonces de pronto empiezo a ver una imágenes que me dejaron totalmente sorprendido, luego de eso me encontré en el suelo y la luz había desaparecido, tome la daga y me dirigí nuevamente hacia la escalera y di una gran salto, entonces pude ver que la muchacha empezaba a correr, entonces la decidí seguir, mientras la seguía, hubo mucho derrumbes y tuve que buscar otra ruta, cuando la seguí buscando llegue a una gran habitación y me quede pensando un momento, de que tal vez esa era una de las habitaciones en las cuales nos íbamos a quedar, pero ahora se encontraban todas solas y frías, empecé a observa que el lugar estaba totalmente cerrado, exceptuando una abertura muy alta, entonces iba a subir, cuando de pronto aparecieron mas de esos seres y me tuve que enfrentar nuevamente con ellos, utilice el mismo método que me había dicho la muchacha, y los derrote fácilmente, entonces logro observar que nuevamente había una luz, me acerco a ella y nuevamente pasan imagen delante de mis ojos, luego que pasara todo eso, empiezo a subir a la grieta que había visto en un principio, entonces empiezo a correr por la pared hacia arriba, luego de eso doy un salto y llego a barra donde había una bandera luego de eso me paro en ella, doy un salto y llego a otra barra me paro nuevamente en ella y doy un gran salto llegando a la saliente de la grieta que había visto, una vez que entre por la grieta, puede llegar a un camino, sigo corriendo buscando alguna pista de la muchacha, cuando de pronto una fina mano toma mi brazo y me gala, entonces pude ver de nuevo esos ojos como la luna misma que me miraban con enfado

-Te dije que no colocaras la daga en el reloj – dijo la muchacha

-Que iba a saber lo que iba a suceder – respondí – a toda esta quien eres

-Mi nombre es Hinata, hija del Maharajah de la Niebla –

-Bueno yo soy… -

-Se quien eres, eres Naruto hijo del Rey Minato, Rey de Konoha, pero cambiando el tema, quiero que me des la daga –

-Por que debería dártela -

-Por que se como detener esto, así que dámela -

-Y que pasa si no te la entrego y es mas yo detengo lo que esta pasando –

Gusto en ese momento el suelo donde estaban se derrumba causando que ambos cayeran

PERDON, por el retraso se que tenia olvidada esta historia, lo que pasa es que deje de jugar el juego y me puse a jugar otro el cual es muy bueno se los recomiendo se llama Ace Combat 5: Líder de escuadrón para PS2, en fin aquí esta la continuación espero que le guste, sorry si es algo corta, pero como dije deje de jugar el juego y se me olvido algunas partes, así que voy a tener que jugarlo de nuevo…jojojojo. En fin eso no más

Xau

**Heero Kusanagi**


End file.
